As newspapers continue to struggle for advertising dollars, newspaper publishers are constantly searching for new methods of attracting advertisers. Newspapers are generally printed on inexpensive paper on cold set web printing presses. The substrate, or paper, is printed with an ink which sets, or dries, in a very short amount of time. This process produces an inexpensive product but also a relatively low quality product. Higher quality publications can be inserted into a newspaper subsequent to folding and cutting. These higher quality inserted publications are frequently discarded by the reader for many reasons. They are often grouped together with a substantial amount of other advertising in which the reader may or may not be interested and the reader will not wish to take the time to sift through all of the inserted material to see if there is something of interest. There are many levels of printing quality and inserted material is sometimes higher quality than newsprint, but generally not of a high quality that would attract higher end advertisers. High quality printing requires a printing process which is very different from the cold set web printing process. High quality printing can be slower and require heat or some process to set the large amount of ink applied to the substrate.
Advertisers would like to have high quality glossy ads which appear within the pages of a newspaper and not inserted subsequent to folding and cutting. These high quality images cannot be printed on a cold set web printing press. A need exists for a printing process which includes high quality images interleaved with the low quality images appearing within the pages of a newspaper